darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Knight Arkon
Silver Knight Arkon, also known as the Dragonkiller, is leader of the Silver Knights and main protagonist of Dark Souls: The Age of Fire. Description Arkon is a member of the Silver Knights and chief among them. Although almost visibly identical to his brethren, he also sports a red cape to differentiate his status between his fellow knights. After his corruption in Izalith and his descent into shadows, Arkon becomes a black knight, '''lordless and alone. He disposes of his cape and glows with interior flames that spill from his eyes and the gaps in his armor, as though he is embered. ' Lore Arkon partook in the war between the Dragons and Gods during the Age of Ancients. In the midst of a particular skirmish, he is subject to an ambush from the creatures where his master, Lord Gwyn is snatched by a dragon and taken into the sky. Arkon, too craven to act, watched the God be kidnapped, powerless to do anything against the mighty creatures whilst watching his fellow knights burnt into cinders by the dragon's fire breath. However, this chaos was soon quelled by Knight Artorias who saved Arkon from death, before silently taking his leave. Gwyn, having returned after killing his kidnappers sees the deceased dragon in front of Arkon and perceives this work to be done by the Silver Knight. Arkon, in his shame, does nothing to stop the God from congratulating him and granting him the title of '''Dragonkiller', an everlasting reminder of his failures. Plot Arkon and a group of Silver Knights are investigating the disappearance of several handmaidens of the goddess Gwynevere. Their search leads them to the sewers of The Duke's Archives, and Arkon is greeted by several Channelers and leader among them, Channeler Liste alongside several chained young women. Arkon demands that he releases the handmaidens, but Liste retorts that he is only in possession of lowly street urchins, and that the knights are trespassing on property of Seath the Scaleless, demanding that they leave. Later, within the lower ward, Arkon meets with friend Dragon Knight Gravis within a tavern to discuss the confrontation with Liste. Mercenary Executioner Wurdow soon disrupts the conversation and goads the two. A duel begins to emerge before Arkon is suddenly called upon by a peasant to return to Anor Londo on Gwyn's orders. Arkon returns to the city, where he is greeted by Silver Knight Captain Siefer. Arkon tells Siefer of his failure to retrieve the handmaidens, but Siefer tells Arkon of far more pressing matters within Lost Izalith - Siefer tells Arkon that he is to lead a large battalion into Izalith to investigate the disappearance of several messengers. Though Arkon is reluctant, Lord Gwyn himself, sitting nearby on his throne, encourages the decision. Arkon is sent alongside his knights into the depths of Lost Izalith, and is seen alongside fellow knight Garl Vinland battling several Taurus Demons and sending them into a retreat. The Knights follow in hot pursuit. As Arkon and his knights pursue the beaked demon, Garl remarks that the demons flee from their torches. As they turn a corner, however, the beaked demon, standing in front of the Bed of Chaos replies with "hide from fire? Foolish metal giant. We are flame." Garl is suddenly consumed by the flame and disintegrates. With Arkon's dismay, the demon reassures him that "thy friend is still of this world, only changed". It then announces that it will grant him the same gift and clutches Arkon's helmet with its arms ablaze. Arkon is suddenly transported to an illusion of the Unformed World, in which his troubled past continues to haunt him. Arkon suddenly blackens out. He soon awakens from his slumber only to realize his armor has become black. The decaying body of the beaked demon greets him and cites that his fellow knights are still alive, but also suffer from the same curse and have long-since abandoned him. Arkon in his anger crushes the demon with a boulder and takes his leave. His travels takes him to the land of Oolacile, where he suddenly encounters Knight Artorias. Artorias mistakes Arkon for a Darkwraith and a battle between them ensues. Artorias quickly overpowers the Black Knight and prepares for the killing blow, before suddenly recognizing Arkon. Artorias informs Arkon that "a great darkness has fallen upon Lordran", and that Lord Gwyn requires him more than ever. Arkon takes leave for Anor Londo, and soon returns, only to find that Gwyn had left the city. After traversing into the Kiln of the First Flame and witnessing the spirits of his fellow knights, he makes his way to the structure of the kiln, only to drop to his knees in despair after realizing that Gwyn had sacrificed himself to the First Flame. Following this, Arkon returned to the city to find the Lower Ward being burned by the minions of Seath, who now had command of the sector. Arkon calls Gravis a coward before he and Siefer argue, as Arkon believes that burning the ward is wrong, and blames his fellows for not stopping Gwyn from sacrificing himself. Siefer argues that they had no right to question their god, and that they must keep the fires lit so as to ward of the falling shadows of the Lower Ward, Lost Izalith, and New Londo. As they go to fight, they are interrupted by the newly-transformed crystal-giant that was once Channeler Liste - a huge brute wielding a massively wooden club. Arkon refuses to help Siefer burn the ward, and together he and Gravis fight to fell the monster. Falling at the end of the fight, Arkon awakens as a black knight before he is put down temporarily by Gravis before she flees, realising that her friend is gone. Arkon stumbles across the ashen battlefield, collapsing to his knees as Wurdow demands to know where the hollowing Gravis has gone. The captain of the Silver Knights silently unclips his red cloak, which is quickly swept away by an ash-gray wind. Arkon's story ends as he proceeds through the passageways of the Undead Asylum. The narrator tells their audience that Arkon - a 'lordless black knight' - wandered Lordran for centuries to combat the spreading darkness. In solitude, however, Arkon was told to have one day changed into what he despised most: a silver knight, once loyal to his masters and to the burning flame, can become a black knight, loyal to none, lurking in the dark. The narrator assures whoever is hearing this tale that even should Arkon or any silver knight some day fall to the dark, we should not despair. The narrator says that the future holds an eternity of heroes, and before long "another will set forth to light the way, and rid the world of shadows" as said Chosen Undead finally slays the wayward Arkon in the shadowy halls of the asylum. Gallery Arkon.jpeg Arkon2.jpeg|Arkon and the Silver Knights. tcw016.jpg|Arkon's eyes. Trco026.jpg Trco027.jpg|Arkon is slain by the Chosen Undead. Category:Comic Characters